prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison School Wiki:Administrators
The 's Adminstration. ''This page provides information on the 's admininstration. '' The is run by the wiki's editors as a community, where anyone can do most things on the site including reading and editing - this function is extended to anonymous users as well. The users of the administrator group have access to elevated functions of the site and can access a few additional functions on top of the main list of functions all registered users can access. __TOC__ The Wiki's Administrators. The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. This wiki was founded by Besty17, no longer an editor here. There are two subclasses of administration rights - administrator or bureaucrat. These are different in that the founder is given bureaucrat access & canmake any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. ( ) *Besty17 - Founder (no longer admin) *Bullet-gun - Bureaucrat (inactive) *Unok - Bureaucrat (active) *Speedit - Admin (active) Administrator Abilities. These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat Abilities. * A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. * Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff. The staff members in employment of Wikia have full access rights across the Wikia domain. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact the Wikia community team pertaining local issues they are well-suited to deal with & the central contact form to contact the company pertaining domain-wide issues. If you are having issues with vandalism, spam, explicit content/nudity or other Terms of Use violations, contact the VSTF team (who have global access elevations as explained ). On the Usage of Administrator Powers. See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an Administrator. For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Administrative Restrictions. Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.